


How do I say this...

by weilongfu



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Embarrassing Situation, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not together YET, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: King pulls Ram aside to have a conversation that he's not sure how to start. Ram may or may not get the wrong impression.Written as a prompt fill on Tumblrhere
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	How do I say this...

There is only the barest prickle of awareness, the raising of the hairs on the back of Ram’s neck, before he feels King drape himself all too familiarly over his shoulders. Part of Ram bristles before King’s voice is far too bright and loud in his ear.

“Hey nong!” King immediately begins to steer Ram off to the side. “It’s been a while! Let’s catch up!” Ram resists, dragging his feet, but King continues to poke and prod and cajole until they’re off in a private corner of the courtyard. 

As King looks around to check for anyone watching, Ram simply raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. When King finally notices, he simply shrugs.

“I didn’t want other people around in case you feel embarrassed, Cool Boy.”

Ram rolls his eyes.

“What? You could totally be embarrassed by what I’m about to tell you. It’s totally made even Ai Bohn blush before.”

Ram’s other eyebrow raises. His traitorous heart squeezes painfully hard.

“Uh… So I noticed something…”

Ram’s eyebrows nearly reach his hairline.

“You… Uh… Gosh, how do I say this…”

Ram’s hands clench in his sleeves, nails digging into his biceps.

“Cool Boy…”

Ram gulps, eyes darting everywhere but King’s face.

“You have a rip in the seat of your pants,” King says at last. “It’s just at the bottom of it, but it looks like it’s spreading into your inseam.”

Everything stutters to a halt and Ram feels his body flash hot and cold before ducking his head down to hide his expression and check King’s claim. Sure enough, his black jeans sport a fantastic rip from the bottom of the seat of his pants towards his crotch. 

Ram looks up in alarm to find King pulling his Engineering smock off. “Here, put this around your waist until you can get another pair of pants.” King throws the smock at Ram who snatches it out of the air. “Actually, why not call Ruj? Ask him to bring you a pair from home?”

Ram’s eye twitches, but he wraps the smock around his waist as told.

“Oh… Yeah I’d hesitate to tell a younger sibling too. Want me to go buy you a pair of pants?”

Ram glares.

“Okay, okay.” King puts his hands up. “I’ll leave you to it. You can give me back the smock when you do get yourself a fix.” King turns around with a carefree whistle before walking off. “See you later, Cool Boy! Don’t let too many people catch a peep, okay?!”

Ram keeps his cool until King turns the corner before frantically tapping away at his phone to find the nearest shop. But no matter how much the embarrassment presses on him, Ram finds it impossible to stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards.


End file.
